


Twas the night

by thezonefic



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Complete, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, No Sex, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Neroon meet long before “Grey 17” in a chance encounter, in Tuzanor, during the Religious Caste winter festival of Khon Cha’, which just happens to stretch long enough to encompass Christmas eve. (What can I say the Religious Caste loves their festivals and this one {in my mind lasts 27 days}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twas the night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Well, I certainly don’t own them. If I did, they’d have a lot more fun. Everybody you recognize from the shows belongs to the suits; everyone you don’t belongs to me. This story is written hopefully for the entertainment of fans, certainly not for any money; therefore no copyright infringement is intended. Like anyone would pay me for my writing.
> 
> Warnings: None.
> 
> Beta: KerorinSama

Date: December 2004

 

“Come on, Marcus, it will be fun. Even Sech Durhan and Sech Turval are going. Everybody’s going to be there; you’ll be the only one not going please…Marcus,” Allyson pulled at his sleeve. “ Callenn’s holding a small transport shuttle. Come, just this once; leave the studying alone and let’s have some fun.”

 

“Allyson, I really don’t want to go. Sech Turval wasn’t very pleased with me today. I was planning to use the time off to try the meditation techniques again, there’s something just out of my reach and I can’t seem to grasp it. If I don’t meet Sech Turval’s requirements, I won’t graduate; and I have to graduate, I have to be a Ranger.”

 

“You will, Marcus, you will. You have just flown through all of the courses, weapons, hand-to-hand, history, culture, and languages, even going so far as getting the highest marks in the entire training program. Jeeze, Marcus. Meditation will come to you in its own time, just like Sech Turval told you today again. You know there’s a reason that the training program is a year long, Marcus. You’ve finished all of the other courses. I mean, look. Sech Durhan is going to give you advanced pike training; not even one out of 20 candidates get offered that. All you need to graduate is to finish your meditation training, attend your Na'fak Cha' and you’re done. So, come on, let’s go; play time today,” she continued dragging Marcus down the hall towards the exit where he could see the small group of Ranger candidates awaited them.

 

“Good, we’re all here now, let’s get going; we’ll have plenty of time to look around Tuzanor before the evening rites start. Mara said that tonight’s the finale of the Khon Cha’ and the rituals tonight are the most beautiful of the entire festival,” John MacTear one of the senior Ranger candidates said, as the group began to move towards the shuttle.

 

 

Splitting up into small groups of two or three, the Rangers quietly finalized their meeting plans for the finale of the festival. Wandering off alone, Marcus slowly made his way down narrow lanes, casually looking at the wares displayed in the small shops lining the laneway.

 

“Greetings, Anla’Shok, how may I serve you?” the elderly Worker Caste shopkeeper enquired, as Marcus carefully handled the small colorful and intricately carved crystal figurines.

 

“ Su'zha, your work is exquisite. I have never in my life seen such beauty carved from crystal,” Marcus replied bowing deeply to the elder.

 

“It pleases me greatly that you have found joy in my work, Anla’Shok. I have carved the crystal from the mountain of the Great Falls of Yedor since before your birth. It would please me greatly if you would accept one of my crystals as a festival gift,” the elder said as he returned the bow. “Crystals from the Great Falls are said to have a feel for the one who should possess each one and it appears that the one you hold in your hands has chosen you.”

 

“I could not possibly accept such an expensive gift, Su'zha,” Marcus began.

 

“No, Anla’Shok, please accept this small gift; you will gladden the heart of this old man. You have taken the path of service to drive back the Sher'shok Dum, the Ancient Enemy; for that service alone, this crystal cannot repay you. You also carry upon you the mark of great sadness, young one. If this small crystal can drive back that pain for a small time, then I have succeeded in more then just being a carver of crystal.”

 

“I humbly accept then, Honored One, and thank you. I will treasure this for the rest of my life, and I will always remember the great person who so honored me with his art,” Marcus said, voicing the ancient and formal words of acceptance. “May Valen watch over you, Su’zha Minsa’sher, in all of your days.”

 

Leaving the small crystal shop, his prize carefully wrapped and secured in one of the many pockets in the uniform he wore, Marcus continued his way slowly down the narrow lane until, finally, it ended in a small cul de sac, the open doors of the ancient temple gleaming brightly in the weak sunshine. Entering slowly, Marcus looked upwards in awe at the intricately carved crystal ceiling, the huge statue of Valen surrounded in a haze of color as each facet of the ceiling slit the light into the various spectrum of the rainbow.

 

“Are you one of the Ver'min Shok?” the small voiced asked from a darkened corner of the temple. “Are you one of the Anla’Shok?”

 

“I am, young one,” Marcus replied. “And who are you? Are you parents here with you, or are you lost?”

 

“I am Valeria, of the Star Riders Clan,” the young Minbari girl replied as she moved into the light. “My sire will be most displeased with me, but I became separated from him and my mother with the large crowds. Even though my mother travels much for her Teela, I have stayed at my sire’s home with my caregivers. My mother says I am too young to come with her and, next cycle, I will go to the temple in Yedor to begin my studies. When I did not see my mother or sire, I came here to the temple, as my mother’s greatest friend did once many cycles ago when she was lost from her sire and dam, only she went to the great temple of Valen in Yedor; this one is only a very small temple to Valen. I knew that I would be found here and taken back to my mother. Will you take me to my mother, Anla’Shok?”

 

“Firstly, young Valeria of the Star Riders clan, my name is Marcus Cole, but you can call me Marcus,” Marcus said. “Will you tell me your parent’s names? If I know their names it will be much easier in locating them.”

 

“My mother is Sh’aal Mayan of the Fire Wings Clan and my sire is Alyt Neroon of the Star Riders Clan,” she replied.

 

“Alright, Valeria, I am going to call several friends who are here with me and have them start looking for your parents. In the mean time you and I will stay here and, that way, when your parents are found, they will be able to come to you because, it appears to me they are the ones lost, not you. I certainly know where you are, but I don’t have a single clue where they are,” Marcus smiled at the little Minbari girl. “Have you been to the festival before, Valeria?”

 

“No, Anla’Shok Marcus, I have not. Last cycle, my mother was off world on a tour of your home world reading her Teela for your people. My sire was also off world, tending to his duties. The Shai Alyt Branmer had crossed the veil and it was my sire’s duty to bring him home to be honored. Only, he could not; the Shai Alyt was transformed in the ancient way,” Valeria smiled at Marcus. “I have never met a Ver'min Shok, but I like you. My mother said your people were very interesting and one day she would take me with her when she visited your home world again.”

 

“I’m very sure that, in time, that day will come, Valeria, and I am equally sure that the people of Earth will be enchanted with the lovely young woman you will be then. Now I am going to call my friends and we will see about finding your missing parents.”

 

“Anla’Shok Marcus, may I ask you about your people and your home world?” Valeria asked.

 

“Of course, Valeria. What would you like to know? I’ll try to tell you as much as I can but I, myself, was not born on Earth. I was born on a mining asteroid, and only went to Earth in my very late teens, when I was called there for service in our military,” Marcus reminisced.

 

“Will you tell me of any of your customs, Anla’Shok Marcus? My mother told me of a custom your people have during the Khon Cha. I do not remember what she said it was called, but I remember there was a large Human with a red suit that gave the young ones nice things,” Valeria said.

 

“Ah, yes, I know this custom. It is called Christmas. This custom is not celebrated by all Humans, but a great many of humanity does. Why don’t I tell you about it…?”

 

 

“Marcus, are you in here?” Allyson called out.

 

“Here, Allyson. Valeria and I have been having a lovely conversation. Have her parents been found?” Marcus replied.

 

“Yeah,” Allyson began as she was briskly moved aside by three huge Minbari warriors.

 

“Valeria, my child, you are well?” a strong toned female voiced called out, the woman calling hidden as the wall of warriors moved further into the temple.

 

“I am here, my mother, and well. Anla’Shok Marcus and I have been conversing about festivals and rituals, Mother,” Valeria answered as she stood watching her mother move out from between the warriors.

 

Rising quickly, Marcus bowed, “Sh’aal Mayan, I am honored.”

 

“It is I who am honored and in your debt, Anla’Shok; you found my daughter. I was…” Mayan broke off.

 

“My daughter,” the deep male voice echoed in the temple sending a shiver down Marcus’ spine.

 

“My father,” Valeria squealed as she ran to the towering figure filling the door way of the temple flanked by still more warrior guards and the tiny Human figure of Yoshi Takahara, another of the Ranger candidates.

 

“Hi, Marcus, I found the little girl’s father,” he stated, moving past the milling warriors to Marcus’ side.

 

“He wasn’t real thrilled when I approached them. If it hadn’t been for Sech Durhan being with them,” he offered sotto voce as they watched the large warrior bent down to the delicate little girl child, his arms spread wide, “I think there might have been trouble.”

 

Holding his daughter close, the Minbari warrior easily rose to his feet. “You found my daughter, Human; you have my thanks. What are you called?” Neroon asked.

 

“Marcus Cole, Alyt,” Marcus replied bowing deeply. “And I didn’t exactly find Valeria. I happened to wander into the temple and here she was,” Marcus winked at the shyly smiling child.

 

“Marcus Cole, I will remember that name, Human. The Star Riders Clan owes you a debt, for keeping my daughter safe. You may call on that debt at any time to any clan member. Whatever you ask will be granted, Human,” Neroon spoke as he abruptly turned, gathering the warriors up with a single look. “Come, Mayan, the festival will begin soon and you have still to prepare.”

 

“Again, my thanks, Anla’Shok, for finding my daughter; you have the gratitude of the Fire Wings Clan. Ask anything of any clan member and it will be granted, Marcus Cole,” Mayan offered as she bowed to the Anla’Shok.

 

“I thank you and the Alyt, Sh’aal Mayan, but there is no need for any kind of debt. Valeria is safe and returned to her parents; that’s all the matters to me. I require no reward to help a child. I wish you, the Alyt and Valeria a wonderful festival,” Marcus bowed back.

 

“I, too, will remember your name, Marcus Cole. One day I hope to repay your kindness in returning to myself and her sire, my daughter. May Valen watch over you always.”

 

 

“Quite the day, wasn’t it, Marcus?” Allyson asked as they slowly walked down the long corridor of the training facility to their quarters, having spent the rest of the day enjoying the Khon Cha’ with their fellow Ranger candidates.

 

“Yes, Allyson. I am glad that you pried me out of my quarters. I enjoyed the day, the festival, but mostly I was very grateful that I was there to help Valeria. Meeting her, I think, may be one of the pivotal points in my life; there is something about that child and her family that I think may become very important in my life at sometime in the future,” Marcus replied.

 

“Marcus?” Allyson asked confused. “Come on in, this one you just have to explain.”

 

Sitting himself on the recliner as Allyson lounged back on her bed, “I have had these, almost for lack of a better explanation, visions of the future in the past. I had one the day tunnel number 7 collapsed on Arisia and killed my father and 5 other men. I had one the day before Will came to Arisia and the Shadows came. And I had one the moment I saw Valeria. Each time I don’t pay attention to what the visions are showing me, trouble happens. In this instance I would not have minded something happening to me, but I will not put an innocent kid in danger.”

 

“Okay, I’ll accept that. I’ve seen and taken part in stranger things than that but, changing the subject, Marcus, what did you think of that hunky Alyt? Wasn’t he just absolutely gorgeous?”

 

“Allyson, if you’re interested in a relationship with a Minbari, I would leave the Alyt alone. He has a reputation of hating Humans; he was particularly brutal during the war. Find yourself a nice Ranger candidate and have fun. I’m going to bed; they’ll be getting us up for the 5 km jog in a couple of hours, and I plan to get some sleep before then. Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight, Marcus, sleep well,” Allyson replied as she brushed a kiss over a bearded cheek.

 

 

Easily dropping dirty clothing into the laundry chute, Marcus stretched wearily, thinking, ‘ And, no, Allyson I won’t be forgetting the Alyt anytime soon, either,’ as he slipped into sleepwear. ‘The Alyt is exactly what I could picture myself with, virginity aside,’ he shuddered, as a fission of lust ran through his body, his cock twitching tiredly. ‘Think about that more, after classes tomorrow,’ he thought as he slid his body easily into the comfort of soft sheets. “T’was the night before Christmas,” he chuckled softly, recalling the ancient poem he’d quoted to Valeria… “And to all a good night.”

 

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house ,  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care ,  
In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there.

The children were nestled all snug in their beds ,  
While visions of sugar plums danced in their heads.  
Mama in her kerchief, and I in my cap ,  
Had just settled down for a long winter's nap.

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter ,  
I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window I flew like a flash ,  
Tore open the shutters, threw open the sash.

And what to my wondering eyes should appear ,  
But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer.  
With a little old driver, so lively and quick ,  
That I knew right away, that it must be St. Nick.

More rapid than eagles his coursers they came ,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name:  
"Now Dasher, now Dancer, now Prancer, now Vixen,  
On Comet, on Cupid, on Donner, and Blitzen".

To the top of the porch, to the top of the wall ,  
Dash away, dash away, dash away all.  
So up to the housetop the coursers they flew ,  
With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too.

And then in a twinkling, I heard on the roof ,  
All the clattering noise of these galloping hoofs.  
All bundled in fur from his head to his foot ,  
His clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.

I drew in my head and was turning around ,  
When down the chimney he came with a bound.  
A bag full of toys he had slung on his back ,  
And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.

His eyes, how they twinkled ,  
His dimples, how merry.  
His cheeks were like roses  
His nose like a cherry,  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow ,  
The beard on his chin was as white as the snow.

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth ,  
The smoke went around his head like a wreath.  
Oh, he was so jolly and plump, a right jolly old elf ,  
And I laughed when I saw him,  
In spite of myself.

He had a round face, and a little round belly,  
That shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly.  
With a wink of his eye and a twist of his head ,  
I knew all the while I had nothing to dread.

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work ,  
He filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk  
And laying a finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose.

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle ,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight,  
"Merry Christmas to all, and to all good night."


End file.
